


Mouth to Mouth

by misura



Category: The Champions (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig comes home from a solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



Craig kisses Sharron first, and it's 'hello' and 'thank God you're here' and a thousand 'I love you's - all of them feelings Richard heartily subscribes to himself, even if he knows that he's only a little better than Craig is at actually putting them into words.

Then again, actions are supposed to speak louder, anyway, and a psychic link doesn't hurt, either.

"Hey now," he says once they come up for air, "I think _my_ knees went a little weak there. How about we take this reunion somewhere a little more private? We've got some pretty nice cognac back at the hotel."

Craig's grin doesn't help Richard's knees in any way. "Sounds great. Just let me get one thing out of the way first, all right?"

"You want to call Tremayne? There's some payphones over there - not secure, obviously, but - "

It actually takes Richard's brains a few seconds to realize that what he's feeling isn't Craig kissing Sharron - Craig is kissing _him_ , directly, mouth to mouth, in the very physical sense of the word.

"I think your knees went more than just a little bit weak there, buddy," Craig says, entirely too smug for someone who'd almost been given up for dead. (Not by Richard and Sharron, obviously. Only ... nearly everyone else.)

"Sheer relief," Richard says. "I mean, you're not that great a kisser. Honestly, I was expecting a bit more."

"Admit it, that kiss kind of blew your mind," Craig says. "It's okay, no need to be shy about it."

"If any minds were blown, it was definitely yours. By me. And Sharron, of course," Richard adds, because fair is fair. "It was a team effort."

"Perhaps we can simply agree that we're very happy and very lucky that we're here together, all of us safe and sound," Sharron says.

"I'm sure we can agree on that, yes." Richard's hands itch to touch Craig all over, to make sure he really is okay - he knows part of the sensation comes from Sharron, who has had medical training, but he thinks at least half of it comes from himself.

"Less luck, more sheer skill," Craig says. "But yeah, it sure is good to see you guys again."

"A skilled man - or woman - makes his own luck, eh?"

Craig beams at him. "Exactly. Now, what was this about a bottle of cognac with our names on it?"


End file.
